OjiiSama
by Aku RiyoChan
Summary: Kagome is a miko-in-training at the only miko monastery in Japan. She finishes her training early, just in time for things to become interesting. Why is the prince coming and what happened to his first miko, Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first fan fic, so pulz read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 1

Hokkaido. The one province in all of Japan that had two monasteries, one for the training of Mikos and the other for Monks. Actually, these were the only monasteries in all of Japan. Before they were built 50 years ago you had to go to China or England to get training. Now each building housed over 200 young men and women.

She had been living at the Miko Monastery for the past three years. Both of her parents had died and her grandfather took care of her younger brother, but it had been easier to care for her if she was off on her own. Not that she was really off on her own, being taken care of by the head miko, Kaede, and sharing a dorm with 200+ other students, but who was to complain! Sure she missed her family, but she still wrote and here she was getting an education.

She slowly made her way through the streets of the marketplace in Hakodate, picking up some things for the kitchen and doing errands for the head. The fact that she was the senior miko meant that she got stuck with all the chores. Also, there hadn't been a miko who had actually finished her training for a couple of years. It also didn't help that she was finishing her training 2 yrs before the minimum time served.

She sighed and wished that she could wipe her forehead and rid herself of the sweat that had formed there. She hated having to wear the stupid veil, they weren't in the stone age anymore, it was the 16th century, but no one must look upon the face of a miko in training. "A pretty face makes a vain heart" is what Kaede-sama always said. At least she soon wouldn't have to wear it. She fixed her robes instead. It had a white bodice that had a collar that ended at the base of her neck. The sleeves were red and the skirt was red, but split down the front to show the white underskirt. The wretched veil was simply a red cloth that had a hat structure underneath to keep it in place.

She made her way up the steps of her home and handed the grocery items to a servant patiently standing by. It was even stuffier in the monastery. It wasn't usually this warm, in fact, the winters are bitter in Hokkaido, but lately there was many hot streaks and the cotton garments weren't helping. She quickly ran to her tower room in order to get rid of the constricting veil.

As she closed the door behind her, she ripped the veil from her head, letting her long, black hair fall down her back. That was another problem that would be solved by tomorrow. Once she was "Lady Kagome" she wouldn't be confined to a uniform. She could finally do something with her hair, instead of hiding it under a veil.

That was another thing that she would have to get used to, being called 'Lady Kagome'. Of course, Miroku had been mocking her with it for years, but she hadn't seen him in a while, about 6 mths really. Wouldn't he be surprised to find that she was being 'released' as Eri put it.

She walked over the window to let the breeze blow on her face. Since her room was so high up, the bustling town below wasn't getting much of one but she was taking full advantage of hers.

Kagome glanced at the crowd below and noticed a young man with a staff and black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail at the back of his head coming up the steps. "Well, well, speaking of the devil", she thought. She pulled her hair back and put on her veil, then made her way downstairs to meet her friend.

* * *

"Kagome, how good to 'see' you again." Miroku teased.

"Shut up, you know very well you haven't seen my face since I came here." Kagome smiled and gave him a light punch on the arm.

"Now now, we wouldn't want Kaede-sama seeing you misbehaving and treating your High Monk like this would we? It might increase your training another year instead of five."

A small smirk formed on Kagome's face (not that he could see it through that damn veil). Actually, I'll be Kagome-sama in a few days." Miroku gave a start and surprise filled his eyes. "What?".

Kagome nodded her head. "Seems I have a knack for this miko stuff and I've completed all my training."

Miroku was speechless for another second, then caught himself. "Well in that case, Congratulations and will you bear my child? (!Slap!)

"You never give up do you?" Kagome turned away, fuming.

"I'm sorry Kagome-SAMA, I don't know what got into me. Your not really my type, you see, I like my girls with a face included."

"It comes off soon, god dammit!"

"But is there anything under there worth looking at?"

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Kagome started walking away, hands in fists tightened at her sides.

It wasn't long before Miroku was matching her strides. "Awww, come on Kagome, I was just joking and you know it. Truce?" He stopped in front of her and held out a pinky finger. "I can't stand it when we fight."

Kagome's face melted into a sigh and she twisted her own pinky in with Miroku's, "Truce."

"Good, now Milady," Miroku held out an arm "Shall we move to an area where we can talk amongst ourselves in private?"

She shooed his arm away instead of taking it in order to not get in trouble. "The shrine's not in use right now, we can use that."

Miroku bowed, "Lead the way."

* * *

Inuyasha looked out the window of his carriage and sighed. It would be at least another 24 hrs before they reached their destination, and it was incredibly lonely without Sango to talk to, but she was busy making sure no one attacked the carriages. The trip would be worth it though, a vacation with his best friend to get away from life and _her_. The only thing that dampened his spirit was what he had to do when he got there. But he wasn't going to think about that right now. He looked away from the window. Nope, not now. 


	2. Chapter 2

OKAY next chapter...hopefully im doing this right. lolz

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no belong to moi.

* * *

Chapter Two

"The Ojii-sama is coming here?"

"Precisely, I came to warn you incase he decides to visit." Miroku swept a finger across a beam, checking for dust. "But it seems like this place is pretty spotless already."

"But what's he doing coming here?" Kagome looked confused. "Royalty hasn't been to Hokkaido, much less the chalet in the countryside of Hakodate in 20 years!"

"30."

"Whatever."

"I know what you mean though." Miroku went to go stand in front of the shrines' altar and examined it. "I don't understand why either."

"When will he get here?" Kagome had shifted herself and was now standing beside Miroku. "Tomorrow or the day after. Which reminds me….." Miroku turned to Kagome, "I still have to tell the monks about it. I highly doubt their monastery is as spotless." Miroku started walking to the door.

"Wait, you'll come to the ceremony right?"

"Miroku turned his head and smiled. "I wouldn't miss seeing your face for anything in the world."

* * *

The carriage stopped and a woman with her long brown hair tied into a high ponytail stepped in. "Got your food Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted and motioned to the floor. "It's too hard to eat on the seats." The carriage started moving again, catching the girl off guard. "Oh!" she cried in surprise but managed to steady herself. Inuyasha nodded his head as if in confirmation then sat on the floor of the carriage, crossing his legs.

Sango plopped the food down then the two of them dug in, throwing courtly manners aside. After they were finished, Sango straightened her back and looked at her friend. "So, is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You have to find another miko? And so soon after Kikyo too?" Sango waited to see how Inuyasha would react.

Inuyasha's face pulled into a scowl and the right side of his nose started twitching. Sango knew that this meant that he was irritated. "You had to bring up that slut didn't you?"

"Sorry"

"Inuyasha lightened his face. His former miko, Kikyo, had been a perfect match. He had fallen for her, hard, Sango knew that. Everytime she was close by, he became nervous and didn't say much. Then one day, something happened which changed everything. Sango wasn't quite sure what it was, even though Inuyasha was her best friend, he wouldn't tell her. He did tell her that Kikyo had advanced on him, wanting WAY more than Inuyasha wanted, but there was something else. In a way, she didn't want to know since tension rose so dramatically in the royal family and all throughout the castle, perhaps it was too horrible. Sango did know that Kikyo was locked in the dungeon, deep within its clutches.

"Yeah, I gotta get someone new." Inuyasha started boiling over. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE SOME MALE COMPANIONSHIP FOR ONCE? No offense."

"None taken, but try putting it into a different light. Would you rather have a girl stalk you or a guy trying to feel you up?"

"OKAY! I SO did not need that mental picture stuck in my head! Thank you!." Inuyasha turned his head and stuffed it into a cushion, making it look like he was trying to get rid of the thought. Sango could only stifle a giggle, for she knew that if she blew up laughing, she would pay for it later.


	3. Chapter 3

(Note: Though shinto and buddhism are two different religions, there is not going to be conflict here. It makes life easier to just have the two monasteries close together.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter Three

"Yamami! One Letter. Masi! Two! Kagome! One," Kaede called out the daily mail delivery. Kagome rushed up to the head table to retrieve her letter. Breakfast was over so she left the dining hall to read it in peace. She recognized the handwriting as that of her younger brother, Souta. "Maybe they received the notice of my graduation."

She moved to a staircase that was rarely used and sat on the bottom step. She opened it and found a short note in it. She began to read.

"Dear Kagome,

Jii-san's handwriting has gotten worse. Lucky for you, mine has gotten better! Everything is good here, the crops are thriving and the whole village is healthy. We received your letter saying that you were graduating. Unfortunately, we can not make it. But the whole village is happy for you. Kisa-san said that she knew you had major talent. We were wondering, does this mean you can come home now? At least for a visit? Everyone wants to throw a celebration for you and Jii-san and I would really like to see you again. You could bring that Miroku fellow with you if you want. Write back with the answer or I suppose you could just show up.

Ai Shiteru,

Souta"

Kagome became very excited once she finished reading. Going home? She actually hadn't thought about what she would do once she graduated. It would be wonderful to go home. Kisa-sama was aging and her miko powers were declining. Kagome knew Yuka wanted to take her place once she finished so Kagome hadn't thought about taking that position. Now that she thought about it, maybe she should go home, take a vacation, and help Kisa-sama till Yuka was ready. She tucked the letter into her pocket and ran off to find Kaede-sama. This was definitely something that she wanted to ask her advice for.

Miroku walked the halls of the monks monastery, watching as the young men were cleaning. He still needed to see about when exactly Kagome's graduation was, but that was easy enough. Just a few more things to take care of here then he would head over. He wondered about the prince, Inuyasha. He knew exactly what happened for he was at the palace at the time. After that little incident, it was a good thing he was there, a major spiritual cleanup had to be performed afterwards.

He also didn't tell Kagome why the Ojii-sama was coming. He didn't think it was a big deal before, but when he found out that she had finished her training, and therefore became the only one who qualified for such a position he felt himself avoiding telling her. He was also a little worried. From what he remembered of her face the last time he saw it, she looks so much like Kikyo. I mean, though you could tell they were definitely not the same person, in personality also, there were resemblances. The Ojii-sama was probably going to be bitter about that. All Miroku could hope was that nothing horrible would happen to Kagome.

He sighed. "But with what's happened lately," he thought, "I cannot be sure of anything anymore."

He walked down the lonely halls, praying to Buddha that things would turn out fine.

* * *

Inuyasha stuck his head out the carriage window as Sango rode her horse up next to it.

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Okay"

"………….."

"Are we there yet?"

"Inuyasha! Will you just STOP! We've gone over this for the past 10 miles! We are almost there!" Sango was getting very annoyed at this point.

Inuyasha now had his turn to stifle his laugh. God it was fun to get on her nerves.

Sango glared at him, then got down to business. "Once we get there we'll make a stop at the two monasteries, probably stay there for a night, then get on our way to the chalet, then…."

"I know I know, we've gone over this Sango. I just have one question." He leaned a little farther out the window.

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

**Slap**

"HEY! ABUSE, ABUSE! I'VE BEEN HIT! GOING DOWN!" Inuyasha dropped out of sight.

Sango sighed. She was tempted to ride off, but knew that Inuyasha would call her back if she did. "Anything else? And be serious."

Inuyasha's head popped up. "Kinda."

"Kinda?"

"How long will it take to get to the chalet? I really want to start my vacation soon."

"I don't really know….I mean….I've never been there. I think it's near a little village about 100 miles from Hakodate."

"Great, just wonderful."

"We'll get there soon enough Inuyasha."

"I don't think I'm going to make it." His head disappeared down into the carriage again.

"Baby."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Thanks to the two people who reviewed! and so quickly too!

YoMama101

Pink Otter's Pet Spider (don't you ever let that spider near me...got it!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (hand reaches out to grab IY plushie) NO MINE SLAP

* * *

Chapter Four

Preparations were underway for the graduation ceremony. If only the other young women knew that they were also prepping for the Ojii-sama's arrival. Kagome was terribly excited. After this, the first thing she was going to do was do up her hair, wear a beautiful dress and go out into the wildflower field and just dance. She was so excited to finally be free. Then, tomorrow, she would depart with Miroku and return to her village for another celebration. It had been so long since she had attended an actual festival, and the ones in her village were always so grand. She hoped that the hidden meadow that she had discovered as a child was still there and thriving. She hadn't been home in three years, 100 miles was a long way, especially since there were no direct roads there.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned around and saw Kaede-sama coming towards her. "We need to bump up the ceremony. The Ojii-sama is going to be here sooner than expected and we need to be ready for that."

"Oh! But Miroku.." Kaede raised her eyebrows "…sama," they were lowered "Isn't here yet! I can't start without him!"

"I already sent a messenger. He's one his way."

"Oh, whew, thank you Kaede-sama." Kagome suddenly became very nervous. Kaede saw it.

An arm slowly wrapped around Kagome's shoulder. "You'll be fine Kagome." Kaede said softly, "You're the best miko to come through these doors and you'll still be the best leaving them. Don't worry about anything."

Kagome turned slightly and gave Kaede a hug. "Thank you"

They stayed like that for a second before Kaede pushed her away to an arms length. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get on with the the beginning of the rest of your life!"

* * *

Later…..

* * *

Kagome lay on her back in the tall grass. It was finally over. She soaked in the cool breeze that she could now finally feel on her face. The veil had gone in the trash as soon as she left the cathedral. She didn't regret seeing it go at all.

Miroku had made it in time. Right afterwards her was up to his old tricks, earning himself a well deserved slap from numerous women. Two from her. But it was great having him there.

She looked up at the sky. She supposed that she should be getting back. The Ojii-sama could be there already for all she knew. Not that she really cared. She honestly didn't see a need to get excited. All it was is a visit and it was about time. It did seem a little weird that they decided to come now, but she hoped it wasn't going to be anything that would disrupt life. She liked it the way it was.

She began to get up, but looked up to the sky. The sun was just beginning to set and it gave off a beautiful glow over the hills. "Well, I'm sure they can manage without me."

"Kagome!" Kaede was looking frantically all throughout the monastery. The Ojii-sama would be arriving any _second _and she couldn't manage without Kagome. "Kagome!" Kaede turned around a corner and ran into Miroku. "Miroku-sama, have you seen Kagome?"

"Not since the ceremony, she's not with you?" Miroku said puzzled.

"She's not with me, I thought she was with you perhaps. What a fine time for her to decide to run off." Kaede sighed. "What am I going to do? She's the highest ranking miko and she should be here helping me! She knew that!" Kaede slumped into a chair. "She's also the only one who would be able to keep a clear head for him."

Miroku still had the puzzled look on his face. Where could Kagome have gone. He knew she was probably enjoying her newfound freedom, but couldn't she have waited till they had made it to her village. He turned his head to look at Kaede. "Tell you what, if she doesn't show up in time I'll stick around. I believe the Ojii-sama is heading to the monks place first since it is the first one they come to. They don't need me there, there are enough qualified monks who will take care of things if I don't show up."

Kaede raised her head and it immediately brightened. "Oh thank you Miroku-sama. Any help is appreciated."

* * *

A little bit later….

* * *

A carriage approaches as a certain young miko is taking her fine sweet time making her way back to her home. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! sorry its been so long since I updated. This is a pretty short chapter, but that's because I chopped it in half cuz i wanted to make a cliffhanger :P... so technically the two chapters are the size of one. I hope to update soon, plus my other two stories.

Pulz R & R!

* * *

Disclaimer: I really don't have to say this again, do I?

* * *

Ojii-Sama: Chapter 5

* * *

"You're Majesty, It's so good to see you. Welcome!" Kaede said as she backed away from the carriage door, bowing terribly low to the ground.

Inuyasha stepped down from the carriage and stretched out his arms. "Man, I hate these trips. I'm sure to be sore for awhile," he thought. He looked up at the building before him, still not responding while Sango talked to Miroku and the Head Miko. He fuzzed out, thinking about what had happened lately and hoping that Miroku hadn't told anyone. Not that he didn't trust him or anything, but he didn't know him that well, just from a few of his trips to the castle. Hell, Sango hadn't even really been introduced, not that she would want to.

The sound of a slap snapped him out of it. "Too late, introduction completed." He better intervene here.

Seemed Kaede had the same idea for she started talking to Inuyasha. "Your Highness, would you like to have a tour of the building and grounds?"

Inuyasha ignored the twitching body on the ground and the dark look that had taken over Sango's face. "Actually, I'm quite tired and sore. Perhaps later, but could we be escorted to our rooms for now?"

"Absolutely sir. Just follow me." Kaede stepped over Miroku and began making her way up the steps with Inuyasha and Sango following behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome peeked her head through the kitchen's outside door. All the chefs were busy cleaning up after the meal, so she hoped they wouldn't notice her. She had walked past the livery on her way back and had seen the carriage. Two servants who were taking care of the horses were commenting on how stressed Kaede had been and where on earth Kagome could have gone. Great. She graduated just to be killed a few hours later.

She got on her hands and knees and began to crawl on the floor behind the counters. As she was trying to stay hidden, she overheard some cooks talking about the Ojii-sama's arrival and how Kaede had barged in, letting everyone know that if they saw Kagome to report her.

"Damn, now I gotta hide from everybody!" she thought as she crept out the door at the other side of the kitchen, leaving the cooks to gossip.

Now that she was out in the hallway, she stood up and made a break for the stairwell that was closet to her room. She realized that she might have want to be careful, in case Kaede was waiting for her. She somewhat doubted it, but you could never be sure. She ducked in behind a statue as two students ran past. She supposed they were running to where a commotion had probably formed due to the prince's arrival. That would help her, she thought as she continued down the hall. All the halls would likely be bare. She reached her destinated staircase and silently ran up, listening for other footsteps.

Luckily, she met no one on the stairs. She reached the door to another set of stairs which led to her tower room. She opened it slowly and listened.

Nothing.

She quickly ran up those stairs, then stopped to listen again at her door. She opened it slowly, peeked in, and saw...

* * *

OOOHhhhhhhhhh... there's the cliffhanger...not much of one since the next chappie is already posted :O lol...well... ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

Thanks to Pet Otter's Pink Spider (Nancy) for keeping on top of me (literally on top of me) to update my stories.


	6. Chapter 6

Here it is...amazing... ive updated two in a row:P And I've gotten more experienced with this, so the chappies come out looking better. All applaud me.

Disclaimer: That's enough of that

* * *

Ojii-Sama: Chapter 6

* * *

No one. (hahahahahahaaaaaaaa... couldn't resist. You all thought someone was there, didn't you? Well, that enough from the peanut gallery)

"Whew" she thought as she made a motion of wiping her forehead. She locked her door, then walked over to the window seat and rested her head on her hands.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome almost fell off the seat. She stumbled, then, picking herself up, she peeked out the window.

Kaede was staring at her with her arms folded from the window of the tower room across from her.

"Damn. Looks like somebody let her guard down to early!" She smiled a weak smile, but Kaede's frown remained. She noticed a head pop out from behind Kaede, a woman Kagome didn't recognize.

Kagome kept smiling and called out half cheerfully, "You know, the sunset is just so beautiful these days. Must be because of the weather. You should go see it for yourself Kaede-sama! I'm sure that even you will just get swept up in it that the time flies by!"

Kaede's face twisted into a look of exasperation, while Kagome kept the forced smile on her face. She didn't think she was going to get into too much trouble. Kaede would probably give a stern lecture. But the look on her face showed that she was just frustrated now. At least she wasn't going to be killed. Now she would live to enjoy the festivities once she got home.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>.

Inuyasha was laying on the bed in the room he had been given, resting his body while Miroku sat in a chair. "So," Miroku started the conversation, "Not very eager to start looking at the young ladies yet eh?"

Inuyasha didn't say anything for a couple seconds, to which Miroku thought he was going to pretend he was sleeping, but he slowly sat up and stared at his feet. "Why on earth would I want to? I don't anymore crap like what I got from Kikyo. I thought my parents would understand that. What if I get another one that's wishes power more than anything. I can't believe Kikyo fell for that bastard's trap. If she was so weak, who else can resist him?"

Miroku sat there also staring at his feet in deep thought. He really didn't want to throw Kagome into this, but it seemed that it was going to happen anyway. He would have to make frequent trips to the castle just to make sure she was okay. He still hadn't mentioned her to Inuyasha, especially since he didn't seem to want to talk about it. Better to give him his vacation time before he had to decide such things. He was also going to take it easy on his trip with Kagome.

Maybe a little time of fun and relaxation would be good for everyone before this all perhaps came to a head. He just couldn't shake this bad omen and prayed for the prince and Kagome to fight it and make it through.

If only he knew what they were dealing with.

* * *

Like I said, chapter short. It was going to be even shorter, but I made it longer especially for all of you ;)

I hope to update again soon.


End file.
